The Past, Present, and Future
by funnybunny1
Summary: For 5 years Harry has worked hard to destroy Voldemort, but he has become more distant and quiet. However, when Ginny finally comes back from Australia, things changed in a way no one thought possible. Throw in a blonde-haired Slytherin to stir things up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This will be the only one I will put up. It goes for the rest of the story. Anything you see that has any relation to Harry Potter belongs to no one but J.K.Rowling. 

Summary: For the past five years, Harry has done nothing but fight against Voldemort and his Deatheaters. He will not let anyone get close to him, afraid for their safety, and concentrates on nothing but his job as an Auror. However, when Ginny returns from Australia, will Harry's brick wall remain standing or will the redhead wear it down with the help of time?  As if things weren't already crazy, throw in a certain blonde Slytherin and what do you get? A story you just have to read. r&r

This chapter checked by Christina. Thanks a bunch!

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_  

_The spell shot through Harry's wand, and made contact with the Deatheater right in the chest. Harry turned away immediately after the hooded figure fell on his back. _

_"RON! RON! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  _

_He looked frantically for his best friend in the crowd of screaming figures. There were dead bodies everywhere; some wore the mask that identified them as Deatheater, while others were limp bodies of women and children. _

Damn Voldemort! DAMN YOU!  

_Harry kept on running down the empty street. The buildings around him were lit on fire, windows shattered, and he could hear the distant screaming of someone begging for help._

Where is it coming from? I have to go help them! 

_He kept on running hoping to meet a familiar face, hoping to get an explanation on what the hell was going, but he saw no one. He had reached the center of the town now, where there was an open space and a fountain. _

_And suddenly, he screamed and crumbled to the ground. Voldemort was standing right in front of him. His hands shot immediately to his scar, and for a moment he was blinded with pain. Voldemort spoke, the sound of his voice sent shivers down his back. _

_"Potter, we meet again. It's been quite a while sense our last conversation." Harry looked up at him, at his pale reptilian face, his red scarlet eyes, burning with hate, and at his mouth, twisted into a disgusting smirk. _

_"You will die Tom, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Harry stood up. He wasn't going to kneel in front of his enemy. _

_"Oh? Kill me? Potter, don't you think you have done enough killing?" _

_"What are you talking about?! I haven't killed anyone!"  _

_"Why Harry, than who murdered all your friends?" Voldemort suddenly stepped away, and Harry saw with horror his best friend's body, laying flat on the ground. _

_"NOO!! NO! YOU KILLED HIM!" He screamed, and rushed to his friend. _

_"RON! RON!" But Harry knew he was already dead, he could tell from Ron's pale face, the dead look in his brown eyes, and the coldness of his skin. _

_But then, another figure appeared next to Ron. It was Hermione, then another, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Molly, Arthur, and they all looked at Harry through eyes that meant only death. _

_"No, no, no I didn't kill them, I didn't!"  He scrambled away from his dead friends. _

_"They all died because of you Harry, you killed them, just like you killed Cedric!" _

NO, NO Voldemorts lying, his lying! I didn't kill them, I didn't! 

His hands were shaking, and Voldemort's cold laugh filled his head, draining away any warmth he had left. He opened his eyes to see that Ron had began to walk toward him, then Hermione, then everyone else got up and began approaching him. 

_"You killed us Harry, you killed us" _

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

He opened his eyes, and for a moment, he had no idea where he was. Then it dawned on him. It was a dream. He wiped of the sweat that was pouring down his face, and he tried to calm down his rapid breathing. 

It was just a dream, just a dream…Merlin it felt so real 

He got out of bed, knowing that he would not get anymore sleep that night. Turning on the bathroom light, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale and wet from sweat. His hair was messier than ever, and his eyes had gone slightly red. 

Bloody Hell…when will these dreams stop? 

He turned the tap on so cold water flowed out, and he drained his face with it. 

Feeling slightly better, he walked down to the kitchen to make him self a cup of tea. Pointing his wand at the fireplace, he lit a warm fire, and the dark room flooded with light. Putting the pot of water on the stove he waited for it to heat up. 

It's been 5 years sense he had graduated from Hogwarts. Voldemort still not destroyed, still killing, but now, he was weak.  His reformed army of Deatheaters were not all as loyal as the Dark Lord thought. Information began to leak out, and the ministry, finally accepting the return of Voldemort, were able to stop many of attacks by Deatheaters. Day by day, more prisoners were thrown into Azkaban.

Ever sense he got out of Hogwarts, all he had been doing was fighting. He trained for an Auror, got top marks, and was hired immediately by the ministry. By the end of his first week as an Auror, he had already killed 20 people. He worked hard, and almost always got injured, but he also knew that the downfall of Lord Voldemort was up to him. He no longer had any close friends, nor did he dare spend much time with the Weasleys. He was afraid that they might die because of him. He concentrated on nothing but his job at the ministry and working for the Order. 

He had bought his own flat in London, close to the ministry so that he could respond to calls quicker. Harry 's only close friends were Ron and Hermione. He refused to let anyone else get attached to him and vice versa. 

But there was once, when he had met the most extraordinary girl he had ever known. 

Raphaella Thayer 

Beautiful, talented, magical. That was what Harry thought of Raphaella when he first saw her. But he smiled sadly and shook his head. 

"Potter, you're going crazy. Raphaella's gone." Chuckling to him self, he got up from his chair and went to make his tea. 

It was going to be a long night for him 

.

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sydney, Australia 

 Ginny Weasley, now 22 years old, stared as another airplane soared into the sky and disappeared behind the clouds. The sight of it made her sick. She turned away from the window and walked back into the waiting area. 

Ginny had been training to be an Auror for 3 years in Australia, and had graduated from Auror academy only a month ago. Immediately, she was called to duty, and to her delight

, she was to transfer back to London, a place she hadn't been for way to long. 

She missed her family terribly, and even longed for their shabby house. But while attending the academy, they were not allowed any breaks unless seriously ill, and Ginny could only see her family through pictures her mom sent her with their owl. 

But now, I'm finally going back… 

A smile crept on her face, but was immediately extinguished by the sound of one more plane lifting off.  That brought her down to reality and she moaned with frustration. While attending school, she had made quite a few friends. But she had become extremely attached to one of the girls, named Faye Price. Faye was extremely ambitious, and also very pretty. But she also had brains, unlike most of the other girls there, and Ginny respected her for that. They became friends instantly, and by the end of their first year, they were practically inseparable. 

Faye and her were to transfer to London in the beginning of August. And it was also Faye's idea for them to travel in a muggle way. Ginny could still remember how her friend tricked her…

_* 2 weeks ago *_

_"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want me to travel all the way to London on a metal bird."  _

_Ginny stared at her friend as though she had just grown another head. Faye and her were drinking coffee at the Starbucks Coffee House, which was located right next to their headquarters. Sitting at their favorite table in the corner, they were having one of their usual arguments._

_Faye completely ignored the shocked look on Ginny's face. Instead, she just smiled and shook her head. _

_"No, no Ginny. You totally misunderstood me!" Ginny let out a sigh. "Wow, you scared me Faye! But I suppose even you aren't crazy enough to do want to do that!" _

_"I miss used my words." Faye folded her arms and leaned forward so that her and Ginny's face were only a few inches apart. "We are traveling to London the muggle way, and that is why we are going to ride the airplane, which is not a metal bird. It only looks like one."   _

Ginny had said no immediately. She had seen pictures of these so-called airplanes (looked more like metal junk to her) and she didn't trust them one bit. There was just no way those things could fly from Sydney to London! She told Faye repeatedly that it was just so much faster and easier to travel magically, but her friend had argued right back. They couldn't apparate because it was just too far, and Faye just hated using the floo and portkeys, according to her, was just not exciting enough. 

So the two argued until their throat throbbed, then they cursed at each other in such terrible language that the manager at Starbucks actually kicked them out, after that they hexed each other but realized that it was no use because they kept on dodging or blocking each others spells (after all, that's what they have been trained to do), and in the end, Ginny gave up. Faye was just way to stubborn for her.    

So here she was, sitting in one of the many plastic chairs that were available, and her stomach twisting horribly every time she looked at the airplanes outside. 

"Ginny! Hey!" 

Ginny looked up. Her friend Faye was walking toward her with two brown bags. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

 Faye was very tall for a girl, close to 6 foot, at least 3 inches taller than Ginny. She had a very elegant figure, her face was well formed and her skin was a little tanned. Her eyes were a sparking color of deep blue, and her natural blush gave her an innocent look. But it was Faye's beach blonde hair that Ginny admired the most. It was never messy, and unlike Ginny's curly hair, Faye's was dead straight. Ginny always thought Faye looked like one of those California girls.

"Where have you been?" Faye asked, walking over to where Ginny was sitting. Ginny answered her with a glare. "Trying not to look at those metal monsters." All Faye did was let out a hearty chuckle and sat next to Ginny.

 Ginny peaked into the brown bags she was holding. 

"You bought more food!?" Faye's shrugged, and handed a wrapped burger to Ginny.

"Well, it's a long trip, you wanna be prepared you know?" She took a large bite out of her double cheeseburger, completely ignoring Ginny, who was rambling on and on about how unhealthy fast food was and how she could eat so much when they were probably going to die soon. 

" I mean Faye, really, how can you eat something that has so much grease in it?! I think I would throw up if I see one more junk food, not to mention the fact that I already feel nauseated enough just looking outside, and and just thinking of riding that, that, THING! If we die – Faye, are you even listening to me?" 

Faye looked up at her and pointed at her untouched burger. "You gonna eat that?" 

Ginny let out a growl. 

*~*~*~*

It was only 6:00 A.M. when Harry arrived at the Ministry. The main entrance was as always, crowded and filled with noise. Saying a few 'mornings to other ministry workers, Harry headed for the Auror Headquarters.   

He pushed open the large oak doors to find that several people were already working. He saw Billings, a buff French guy, who was talking with Lionel, a short petite woman. They both looked up when they saw the door open, and gave Harry a nod before returning back to their conversation.

Matilda, one of the new recruits, was making coffee in the corner, and a few other people were at their cubicles, documenting facts or busily answering the flying memos.

Harry walked over toward Matilda. 

"That coffee ready yet?" he asked hopefully. 

"No sir, I just added water. It's gonna take a while. But you're not the only one craving for it." She gave him a sad smile, took one of the glazed donuts that was lying in a cardboard box, and walked off chewing on it.

"Hey Vaughn!" Harry called back at her. "You know how old that is?!" Without even turning around, Matilda shouted back, "It's bout a week old! Still taste fresh though!"

 Harry smiled. There were about a hundred Aurors working in the department, but everyone knew each other. All the Aurors treated each other like family. They all joked around, they laugh at each other, and over all, most of them worked well with each other.  

BEEP! 

The red light on the coffee maker switched to green. Getting a plastic cup, Harry poured the black liquid all the way, while adding about 5 teaspoon of sugar and at least 3 packages of cream. He didn't care much for food, but caffeine was a necessity. He was just about to take a sip when something poked him in the head. It was a memo. Looking slightly irritated, he grabbed the memo, and opened it.

_Potter, _

_We're getting two new recruits from Sydney. They are coming by a muggle way and riding on something called air birds, I don't remember. Pick them up at where ever these so-called birds land. They should be arriving around six in the morning. By the time you get them back, I should have already arrived at the Ministry. _

_Head of Auror Department_

_Sam Warman_

Harry slammed the memo on to the snack table with a loud **Bang**, causing his coffee to spill, and ran out of the double oak doors as quickly as he could, curse words coming out of his mouth every few minutes. 

The airport! That's going to take me at least an hour to get there without magic! And it's already quarter past six! Right when rush hour starts! And why in the world is Warman recruiting more people? We already have plenty! 

*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny looked out of the small rectangular window. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the stars were slowly disappearing. The airplane was know flying over a thick layer of white clouds, and Ginny had a great urge to jump out and just bounce on them. 

Well…maybe airplanes aren't too bad…

She smiled despite her self. 

But, She turned her gaze on to Faye, who had fallen asleep, and was snoring lightly, her head leaned against Ginny's shoulder. 

I rather eat slugs before I will admit that to her.

Covering Faye with one of the gray blankets the plane offered, Ginny begin to ponder about London. 

No one knew that she was going back. None of her brothers, nor her parents. She wanted to surprise them. It was going to be great being home, and she just couldn't wait to introduce Faye to her family. But there was someone else she had been wanting to see.

Harry…  The name brought her so many mixed emotions, and she wondered for a moment whether or not he remembered the last night they had spent together in the garden 4 years ago. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a steward announced that they were now in London. 

'Attention Passengers, we will be landing in approximately 25 minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and remain in your seat until landing. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your flight.' 

 Ginny poked her friend. "Oye, Faye, get up, we're in London. You need to buckle your seatbelt" Faye grunted slightly, buckled up her seatbelt, than went back to sleep. Ginny shook her head, and then stared down at her own seatbelt. 

Now, how had Faye put these things on? It can't be that hard to …she did it without even opening her eyes…lets see…these straps aren't long enough! How in the world do you do this!

She had begun to pull on the straps violently, but stopped when a smiling steward appeared next to her. "Can I help you with that?" 

Slightly embarrassed, she nodded, and thanked the lady after she had buckled her seatbelt. 

Well…at least Faye wasn't awake. If she saw that, I probably never hear the end of it. 

Butterflies flew around in her stomach every time she thought of seen her family. Boy, were they going to be surprised. 

I will go and see Dad at the ministry the moment we get off the plane. She decided. 

Everyone else can wait, but I just got to see my family…and eventually, I will pay Harry a visit. 

She wasn't really sure how long eventually was going to be, but she also knew that sooner or later, she would seem him whether she like it or not. 

If Ginny only knew how true her last words were.   

*!*!*!*!

Finally! I finished it! And…*looks at clock * WOW! It'S 2004!!! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! 

And to those who thought that I might have either had a concussion or died, well…I'm back! Thanks a bunch for taking your time to read this! Please review! I always get really hyper and excited when I read them, and it always makes me feel really happy! 

Thanks again for reading!  

Happy New Years! 

Cheers….

Funny Bunny


	2. Chp2 Reunited

Disclaimer: Any thing that has to do with the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling

Draco Malfoy looked at his own reflection in the mirror. His silver blond hair was combed back neatly, his pale white face was shaven, and everything about him looked perfect ..except for one thing. "Muggle clothes..." he whispered in a disgusted voice. "I, a Malfoy, am wearing Muggle clothes." He cast one last hateful look at the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, making sure to slam the door loud enough so that even the house elves that were two stories down in the kitchen jumped with fright.   
  
"If I didn't have to do this, if it wasn't for Potter, the stupid scumbag, trying to –", he muttered as he walked down the hall, making sure to kick any house elves that were unfortunate enough to get in his way. When he reached the large entrance hall, he stopped and glared around the empty room. "ELF!?" Immediately, a house elf appeared.  
  
"M-master?" the young house elf approached its master, shaking so violently it looked like it was having a seizure.  
  
"Where is my suitcase?!" The elf shook even more, if that was possible, when Draco yelled at it.  
  
"M-master, Sukie will g-get it now sir!" It disappeared with a pop. A few minutes later, the same elf reappeared, this time balancing a black leather suitcase on its head. Draco took it and then give the elf a hard kick in the head, making it squeal in pain, then disapparated away.  
  
Draco reappeared several seconds later in a dark alley. Looking around and making sure no one saw him, he began to walk and eventually came to a busy and crowded street in muggle London. He found a taxi, got stuck in an hour of traffic, paid the driver an extra hundred dollars because he didn't know muggle money, and all the time, he was muttering curses under his breath.  
  
Draco looked up at the large building in front of him. People were everywhere, pulling large suitcases on wheels. Cars were parked all along the road, and signs with arrows and directions were everywhere. Draco sighed. He had arrived at the airport, and he was to ride the 'airplane' to Russia. Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just apparate or floo?  
__

_Because of Potter_ he thought hatefully. He had taken over his father's job at the ministry, and like his father, he was also working for the Dark Lord, serving as a spy for Voldemort. He was very valued due to the large amount of important information he provided, however, Voldemort had not marked him as a Deatheater.  
  
_"I will not give you the Dark Mark. You have too many enemies in the Ministry. There is a likely chance that they will check you for the mark, and if you are caught, my source of information will be gone. I will not risk it."  
_  
Draco protested, he had assured his Master that no one would dare to check on him, but no luck. So Draco was always the last one to find out about gatherings, and most of the time his fellow Deatheaters never bothered to inform him of meetings when they were called. And now, because of Potter's new rule, every portkey and floo network was watched carefully by Aurors. Also, a record of anyone apparating was kept, and though it was impossible to read all the locations and names, Draco knew that they were keeping a special eye on him.  
  
This was why he had to travel by the muggle way. On an airplane, across the Pacific Ocean for 17 hours, just for a conversation (or a torture session) with Voldemort. Growling at the thought of how much trouble Potter caused him, he picked up the suitcase that had been sitting on the floor, and walked through the automatic glass doors.

O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O

Faye looked at her watch for the third time in 5 minutes. "Will you quit that?" Ginny slapped Faye's wrist.  
  
"Sorry! It's just that we been here for forever! And no one has come to pick us up yet!"  
  
Ginny snorted. "Oh yes, 30 minutes. That is forever." She said in a mocking tone. Faye gave Ginny a shut-up-before-I-punch-you look .  
  
"Ugh! You can sit here and wait, but I'm bored. I'm going to explore the airport, and I promise not to get anymore food." She said quickly when Ginny began to protest.  
  
"Fine, just don't stay away too long." Ginny said, and watched her friend skip away happily.  
  
Ginny and Faye had settled themselves in one of the several rows of plastic chairs. She stared at the few people that were sitting in her area. A lady with a brown carpet bag was sitting few feet down to her left, a large red- faced man with a cowboy hat was sitting in the seat across from her, and a group of loud noisy teenagers were several rows back_.  
  
Hmm...I don't think any of them are witches or wizards...this is so like the Ministry Magic, always late._  
  
Getting bored, she reached into her purse and pulled out a book, Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus, opened up to the page she had just left off, and began to read.Draco walked to one of the 10 small screens that displayed the schedule for the plane lift-offs. His eyes scanned down the long list of schedules and checked for the time of his plane's departure.  
  
"..7:30, that means," he looked down at his watch. "I still have an hour left .." He looked around the building for anything that might interest him for an hour, and suddenly, his eyes caught a large Starbucks sign. He grinned, almost childishly. "Ah ..caffeine. Excellent." 

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Faye was on the other side of the airport now. In her right hand, she held a large strawberry banana shake, in her left was a enormous cinnamon roll. She had felt extremely guilty when she bought the foods, but she shrugged the feeling away, telling her self that strawberry and bananas were very healthy, and cinnamon rolls do NOT contain several hundred calories.  
  
Smiling happily at the taste of sugar, she skipped around the airport, stopping every now and then to look through gift shop displays. She finished her cinnamon roll, licked all the icing off her fingers, and scanned the area for a trash can to throw her empty cup in. Seeing one a few feet ahead of her, she ran to it.  
  
It was extremely unfortunate she did so, because she never reached the trashcan. Faye, who had her eye only on the trashcan, did not see a man running toward her direction. Before she knew what had happened, she was on the ground, rubbing her head furiously.  
  
"Miss! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah ..I wasn't looking at where I was going. My fault. Merlin, my head hurts!"  
  
"What did you just say?" Faye froze. She had completely forgot that she was in the muggle world, and she had just used a wizard term in front of one! She looked up at the man bending over, trying to think of a quick excuse to explain what she had just said.  
  
"Did you just say Merlin?" Faye had just opened her mouth to say that she meant 'Good mercy!' when she froze for the second time. The man kneeling next to her had messy black hair, and a pair of green eyes were looking at her through round glasses. But what had caught her attention was not the fact that this young man was extremely good looking, nor the fact that he had a very nice figure. What had caught her eyes was a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on the forehead of this man.  
  
"You ..You're Harry Potter!" she said, pointing a finger at his scar. The man gave her a curious look.  
  
"You're a witch?" he asked, lending her a hand when she tried to stand up.  
  
"Yeah! Wow, this is so cool! I didn't expect to meet you until I got to the Ministry! But on the day I arrive!" Faye was smiling widely, her headache completely forgotten.  
  
"Wait, you work at the ministry?"  
  
"Oh no ..well, starting today we are. My partner and I have been recruited. We just got here from Australia. Some lazy idiot's suppose to come get us but no one's came yet."  
  
Suddenly, Harry's face begin turning red.  
  
"Oh ..well actually, I'm the idiot who's suppose to pick you guys up .."  
  
"Oh." Now it was Faye's turn to turn a dashing red.  
  
"Well come on, let's go get your partner and we can head to back to the headquarters." Faye simply nodded as the gorgeous Harry Potter walked ahead of her.  
  
_Wow ... Ginny is going to jump out of her skin when she sees this hotty!_

O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O O.o.O

Ginny put down her book and scanned around her surroundings for what seemed like the millionth time that day.  
  
"Where is that stupid ministry guy? And I wonder what happened to Faye .." She mumbled quietly. She was starting to miss her friend's company.  
  
She picked her book up and tried to read but after a minute, she closed it again_.  
  
It's no use. I can't concentrate at all. My eyes are too tired from all this muggle travelling. I wonder if they have a Starbucks here?_

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

With his nice cup of steaming cappuccino, Draco walked over to the waiting area and took a seat in one of the many plastic chairs. He placed his leather suitcase carefully next to his foot, and was just about to take a sip of his drink when he felt a tap on his back. Slightly disgruntled, he turned around to see who dared to touch him and was about to say something nasty, but the person in font of him spoke first.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could tell me where you got that ..." Ginny suddenly froze, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. The man who was staring back at her mirrored her expression.  
  
"Oh my...." She couldn't believe it. First day back in London and she's looking at her most hated enemy right in the eye.  
  
"Draco Malfoy... I certainly did not intend to see you here." A trace of surprise and hate was in her voice.  
  
Quickly getting over his shock, he replied in his usual mocking tone.  
  
"Well well, Weasly, you don' t look too trashy. Too bad your poor as hell. What are you doing back in London?"  
  
Ginny stood up, and looked down at Draco in the eyes. "Don't EVER comment on my looks, and even if I am poor, I'm far better off than you. As to what I'm doing back in London, it's none of your business."  
  
She picked up her suitcase and prepared to leave, but stopped and walked back to where Draco was sitting. "More importantly," her voice was now filled with suspicion, "what are YOU doing here in a muggle airport?"  
  
Suddenly, Draco looked like a deer caught in headlights. Lucky for Draco, he never had to answer that question.  
  
"GINNY! I found our Ministry man!"  
  
Ginny looked up at the sound of her name. It was Faye, running down the aisles, her blonde hair flying everywhere. And running right behind Faye was...  
  
"Harry?"


End file.
